Dumbledores secrets and Harry's dreams
by Peachyqueen247
Summary: Rated M for swearing,just to be on the safe side. After OotP, Dumbledores 2 grandchildren and two of their friends come to help harry cope with the lose of his grandfather, put couples together and to help defeate Voldermort HG RHr NLL maybe ME and HK
1. Four Plain Teens

Chapter one – four plain teens

"Now, you use tangent when you need to find the opposite and the adjacent sides of a triangle. You only need one angle and one side measurement to figure out the other two. Remember SOH CAH TOA." A male teacher voice kept going on and on as the students in his classroom were all falling asleep.

"Haven!" A boy's voice whispered urgently to the teen who was sitting in front of him. The girl's fawn brown hair rippled gracefully as she turned to look into the boy's jade eyes. "What Kyle?" The girl's eyes flashed a stunning crystal blue.

"Was Tanner hitting on you?" The boy asked quickly as he noticed the teacher turn around and stare at them.

"Ms. Hart, Mr. Owens. Could you both please keep quiet? If you two 'lovers' could take this outside, I would appreciate it." snapped their math teacher.

"We're not dating!" Both teens yelled at the same time.

"Out!" screeched the teacher.

The whole class watched as the two teens stood up and began to pack up. Haven was taking her time on purpose, and the entire time she was staring at her math teacher. Once everything but her notebook was in her backpack, she slung her forest green messenger bag over her shoulder and draped her only, grey sweatshirt over the bag. Kyle, who was already heading to the door stopped and watched as Haven, with notebook in hand, made her way towards the teacher's desk. Kyle's beat up books were weighing him down as he watched Haven mutter to their teacher. Smiling happily, Haven walked down the aisle and went straight out the door. On her way past him, she grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him out after her. The door slammed shut behind them and Haven turned left and leaned against the wall.

"Can you believe he thought we were dating?" She stated after a few minutes of silence.

"We do spend a lot of time together." laughed Kyle. "It's so funny though. He knows we are just friends."

"What were you saying earlier?" Haven started walking again and Kyle rapidly began to fallow her.

"I just asked if Tanner was hitting on you."

"Doubt it, why would anyone want to hit on poor fat Hart with her stick brown hair." Bitterly, Haven turned around the corner and walked past the library and then the music room. "We should get you guitar."

Kyle shook his head in amazement. _How can she change the topic so fast? I swear someday she is going to explode with all the feelings she keeps bottled up. _thought Kyle.

"Ky? Ky? Are you paying attention?" Havens voice interrupted his thoughts as he snapped back into reality.

"Yes, of course I am."

Choosing not to respond, Haven opened the huge band doors with her elegant tan hands and both teens snuck into the band room. Instruments were strewed all over the place. Guitars in the right corner, marching band instruments in the left, percussion instruments were placed in the middle. Kyle walked over to the right corner and picked up a soft guitar case with the words Shades of Black written across it a blood red permanent marker. He turned to walk out the door when he saw Haven twirling a drum stick between her fingers expertly. She looked up to see Kyle staring at her, startled she dropped the stick and blushed a pale pink.

"Opps. Sorry, I was just messing around." She muttered.

"Can you play the drums?" stunned Kyle began to walk out of the room with Haven next to him. He watched her pocket the sticks but said nothing.

"These are mine." She said as she pointed to her pocket. "And yes, I do play. How else to you think I know how to read percussion music. I am the one that have to teach the freshman every time they mess up.

Laughing silently, Kyle turned the corner and ran straight into a tall, dark man cover in a black cloak. He fell to the floor with a thump and he heard his guitar clatter to the floor next to him. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The man did not respond, but merely looked down at the boy and the young girl who was helping him up. His hand slowly slipped behind his back and pulled out a long stick and pointed it directly at Haven. Both teens looked confused and suddenly began to laugh.

Haven was holding her side as she looked up at the man. "What are you going to do? Poke me with that little twig of yours?"

"**Crucio****!"**The man shouted loudly with his wand still pointing at Haven.

Screaming, Haven fell to the ground and closed her eyes tightly. The pain ended almost as quickly as it began. Still curled in a ball, Haven didn't look up but she did open her eyes to find the man now pointing the twig at Kyle.

"**Crucio**" the man shouted again.

This time however, the man was to slow. Haven kicked Kyle's legs causing him to fall on the ground next to her, allowing him to be out of harms way. Well at least that harm. Kyle landed with a thump, and both teens looked up to see the man looking incredibly pissed and pointing the wand yet again at the two teens. Just as he shouted "Crucio." again, the giant statue of a witch (The school mascot) jumped in front of Haven and Kyle and blocked the spell, allowing it to be blasted into many pieces. Suddenly, a man with long white hair and a long white beard came and stood in between the kids and the man. He was alos dressed in a cloak, but his was a deep blue. He glances at the kids and Haven gasped. His eye's were a shocking crystal blue, the same color as Haven and her best friend, Mercedes', eyes.

"Run." The man's voice seemed compelling and almost…father like. "Get Mercedes and Evan. Hurry." The man turned around and began shooting sparks out of his own twig.

Without a second thought, both teenagers picked themselves, their bags and the guitar up from the ground and began to run. They reached the step and Haven momentarily stopped to look back at the man who was trying to save them.

"Go!" The man shouted again.

And without hesitation, she turned and ran down the stairs and right into Kyle(who was waiting for her). Together, they tumbled down the steps and land at the bottom of them. Kyle just happened to land on top of Haven and now both of them were blushing a deep red. The door in front swung open to reveal yet another man in a black cloak pointing a 'twig' at the two people. Kyle, appearing to not be thinking, kicked out causing the man to fall flat on his back. He reached down and practically lifted haven up before running past the man and down the hall.

"125…127…129…" Haven muttered to herself as they continued to run down the hall. Behind them were at least five people chasing them (or at least there was last time they checked). A yellow spark flies past Havens head and causes her to jump back into a door, which continently was opened. Kyle fallowed suit and they both toppled over in front of an entire sophomore class. Kyle and Haven looked up to see Mercedes and Evan looking shocked as their two best friends, burst into their classroom and fell over.

_Great._Thought Haven. _Now the whole class thinks I'm crazy. Just great. _Deciding not to look at the class, Haven stood up and smiled sheepishly at the teacher. "I'm sorry." she starter. "I was pushed; you would think that after getting two new security officers in our school the fighting would stop but no." Finally choosing to look around, Haven spotted Kyle walking down the middle aisle and talking to Mercedes and Evan. Thinking of a good excuse, Haven turned back to the teacher. "Actually, I need to speak to Mercedes and Evan for a minute."

The teacher glared at them and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no Haven. You know I am teaching them. Some people do go to class."

Pretending to look offended; Haven lowered her eyes and looked at the floor. "I go to class; I just have a problem staying in it. But Mrs. Kept I have to speak to them. It's for the school newspaper; we're doing an article on the school play. And since Mercedes is the lead actress and Evan is the led male role, we just thought, well hoped actually that we could do a really quick interview." Haven ended and looked up at the teacher hopefully.

Looking between all four of the kids the teacher sighed and turned back to Haven. "This better not be some trick to let them skip out…**again.**" The teacher said again really loudly.

Desperately trying not to roll her eyes, Mercedes walked forward with Evan at her side and Kyle standing behind her. "We swear Ms. Stevens; this is not a trick to…"

Her little speech was cut off when suddenly a half a dozen people in cloaks came crashing through the door. Both the girls scream and instantly both boys protectively shoved the girls behind them, in hopes of protecting them. The men surrounded them and slowly closed in. Their hoods were pulled up so no one could see their faces. By now the whole class had backed up and were leaning against the far wall with a look a terror across every single persons face. The teacher was looking confused as she continued to stand at her desk and stare at the group of people who surrounded the four defenseless kids. On second thought, maybe they weren't defenseless. Once each hooded, cloaked figure pointed their wand at the kids, all four of the teens lashed out with a series of kicks. None of them fatal, but they surprised the men enough for the teens to run out the door; Haven and Kyle in the front with Mercedes and Evan fallowing closely behind. The kids turned the corner, only to bump into another group of people, causing the teens to fall to the ground.

"Not again!" cried Haven angrily. "Why the fuck us! What the hell did we ever fucking do?"

These weren't the same adults that were chasing them, they were different. They seemed to be on the good side, but you could never be to sure.

On of the men pulled back his cloak to reveal a shocking blue eye and a extremely scarred face. There was a chunk missing out of the nose that he looked down at to look at the kids who were still sitting on the ground. He began to laugh as he looked down at them. Haven stared at him with hate, Mercedes with confusion, Evan's face matched his own girlfriends (Mercedes is his girl) and Kyle smiled a bit. Out of the four, only Kyle knew, or rather felt, that this man won't hurt them.

"Don't think they are use to muggle combat." The scarred man said in a gruff voice as his friends turned around the corner. Evan glanced back to see the mans friends fighting the ones who were chasing after them.

"Not to be rude…" Mercedes started politely.

"But who the fucking hell are you?" finished Evan and Haven at the same time. Both of them were known for their short temper, Haven having the shortest. So neither of the other teens thought this outburst was weird, actually they seemed to be waiting for it.

"That's not important right now." The man held out a piece of paper to them. "Each of you, touch that."

"What is it?" asked Kyle curiously as they all held on to it.

With out any warning, the quartet felt a hard jerk behind their navel and seconds later they were in a small office, with no one in it but them. They all glanced around to find all sorts of gizmo's and gadgets littering every available space. Out on the table was a bowl with silver fluid spinning around like a soft breeze was blowing across it. Slowly and quietly, the kids made their way to the door only to find that it was locked. Giving up, Mercedes sat down and watched as the remaining three started to ram the door down. Evan quickly gave up and stood behind Mercedes, holding his hands on her shoulders. Exhausted, Haven leaned against Kyle and both teens slid down to the floor so that they could lean on the wall, together. A loud crashing noise woke them out of their daydreams and they spotted the old man in grey standing before them with a young lady in purple hair lying on the ground on top of one of the gizmos.

"Oh Albus, I'm so sorry. I am just so bloody clumsy." cried the women.

"It's quite alright Tonks. I daresay I have too many objects anyways." replied Albus with a slight smile that was barley noticeable.

Laughing slightly, the girl named Tonks walked out the door leaving the four teens alone in the room with a complete stranger.

Albus focused his attention to each of the kids in turn and finally settled on looking at Mercedes. "You have your mother's eyes." He told her softly. Haven was always mad about how her best friend got to have these deep jade colored yes and she got bright crystal blue ones. Haven was always stared at first when she walked into a room, only due to her eye color, but once they saw how fat she was they turned away and began to stare at Mercedes. It didn't help that Mercedes had short curly black hair that framed her face.

"Umm.." Meredes looked alarmed but continued to look at the man. "You knew my mother?"

The man nodded and suddenly his eyes lost that little twinkle that was in them. "Yes I did. I knew all of your parents." He waved a hand at each kid in turn.

"How?" Evan's small black eyes looked unsure as he pushed his semi long chestnut brown hair out of his eyes. He was always told that he needed a hair cut; he just didn't feel like getting one.

Choosing not to look into the kids eye's anymore, the man started talking as he glanced down at his papers on the desk.

The teenagers stared back at the man once the story was finished, their eyes wide they began to mouth words.

"So, your…" Mercedes pointed to herself and Haven. "our granddad."

"Yes."

"And they are?" she continued.

"Both Kyle and Evan are grandkids of two separate family friends."

"So our lat name is Dumbledore?" Haven finally spoke for the first time in about an hour, a rare thing for her.

The man nodded.

"And Voldermort wants us, because a prophecy was made saying that seven friends will help Harry Potter kill him." Haven persisted.

Yet again, Dumbledore only nodded.

"And there is a spell you made to disguise us, but Voldermort found out anyways and is going to try and kill us."

Abruptly, Dumbledore stood up and hit all teens on the head with is wand. Kyle's short black hair grew and curled slightly at the end so that it barley grew past his chin, it gave him a punk rocker sort of look. His eyes turned from a brown to a mixture of blue and green. He immediately lost weight and gained a six pack (as you could see from the t-shirt) and he grew to a nice height of 5'10. Evan's hair grew shorter and remained straight, his black eyes never changed shape and the only real difference was his hair and the cloths he was put in. Mercedes hair grew long and curled slightly down to the middle of her back. Her contacts popped out, allowing her to see with out them. Her skin turned pale and a pair of green cargo pants hugged her waist and a pale pink tank top added to her outfit. Last was Haven. Her body lost an enormous amount of weight and her brown hair turned an almond color and curled slightly to the middle of her back, just like her sisters. Her eyesight became blurry as she realized that she didn't need her glasses anymore. She took them off so that she could look down at the cloths she now wore. Her pants were a tight black, with a shiny green tank top covering her chest. The tank top rose slightly to reveal her belly button which she had pierced last May. A light black zipper hoodie was wrapped gently around her waist.

Haven blushed once she caught her friends and even her grandpa looking at her belly button. "I got it pierced in May." She explained hoping she sounded casual.

"So, you just forgot to mention it to us?" inquired Mercedes, a small smile began to form across her delicate, red lips.

"I need you four to look after a friend for a while." Dumbledore began to explain. "I warded his house so magic can be used their. I also took off the block on you minds, so you should know enough spells to be a sixth year. I taught you myself ever since you were three. Unfortunately, our time was cut short when you were all around nine or so."

"You want us to look after Harry." interrupted Kyle. His blue-green eyes continued to focus on Haven's belly button as she tried to cover it up; her shirt was just a little too short.

Dumbledore nodded and handed them another portkey. "Yes, this will take you a couple of houses away from him." A wave his wand conjured up black cloaks with huge hoods to cover their boys and faces. "Find him, stay with him, watch him, oh, and try to lose those American accents. They make you seem so …"

"American?" supplied Evan.

The quartet all laid a finger on the piece of brown paper and in mere seconds they were transported to an alley near Harry's house.

"I'm starting to hate portkeys." muttered Haven ruthlessly as she picked herself up from off the ground.

The others shook their heads, but began to walk out of the shadows as they pulled their hoods up over their heads. Haven pulled her mass of curls of her hair before allowing her hood to rest on her head. The strange group made its way down the dark street. They stopped at number four and looked up to see only one light on in the entire house.

"Hundred bucks say I know who's room that is." Evan said to the others.

Choosing not to reply, Kyle walked ahead of the group and reached out to grab the simple metal door handle. He twisted it and was surprised to find that it wasn't locked. "You would think," he told the others. "That after knowing that a killer is after their nephew they would at least lock their door."

Mercedes laughed and fallowed her friends into the dim hallway. She softly closed the door behind her before turning around and catching her friends turning into the kitchen. Once she kept up with them she heard a hushed argument between Haven and Evan.

"We can't all go up there and scare the boy." cried Haven.

"So we're going to send one up there so he can blast that one person." Evan snapped back.

"Send two!"

"Then which two?"

"Like I should know! Just pick two of us to go up there."

"Who appointed me leader?"

The argument was slowly getting louder and louder. Without thinking Mercedes caught Kyle's attention and began to mime to him. He nodded his understandings and at once, he and Mercedes crept forward and covered their arguing friends' mouths.

"Hush." whispered Kyle; he continued to hold his hand over Haven's mouth even though she began to lick it in hopes of having him remove it. "Haven and I will go up there to tell him what's going on." Haven smiled happily. Blushing, Kyle continued. "You two stay down here and keep look out."

Without another word, Kyle removed his hand from Haven's mouth and grabbed her wrist instead. He dragged her out of the room and up the stairs. Two steps creaked, nearly causing the two of them to have a heart attack. Once Kyle and Haven made it up the stairs they snuck down the hallway to the room they had seen lit from out side. Now the room was dark and eerie. Haven, deciding to take charge, she attempted to opened the door to find it was locked. Looking surprised, she waited till her eyes got used to the dark before she spotted that someone had locked his door from the outside.

"They lock him in his room!" hissed Haven angrily as she fumbled with something in her hair. Kyle glanced curiously at her when she pulled two bobby pins out of her hair. She gave him an evil smile before she began to fiddle with the lock. The lock sprung open and Haven looked back at Kyle to see his eyes shining with surprise. "Why do you think I was sent to that public school? I kept lock picking my way into the wine and spiking it with something stronger. I loved watching the priest getting drunk during sermons."

Kyle shook his head but fallowed her into the gloomy room. His eyes were now used to the darkness and he could make out cloths and books all over the floor. A thrashing noise caught his attention causing him to look at the bed. There, lying on that bed, the boy-who-lived was rolling around and talking quietly in his sleep.

"Sirus…" Harry whispered. "come back, I'll kill her…"

He kept bouncing around and Haven finally had enough. She walked quickly over the books and sat on the edge of the bed. "Help me." She mouthed to Kyle as she held down the boys' arms. Kyle walked over to her and took his arms and held them down to the bed. Haven check for his temperature and gasped as Harry's eye's sprung open. She tumbled right off the bed and landed with a thump on the floor next to the bed. Both Haven and Kyle still had their hoods up, so Harry had no way of telling who they were.

_Bloody hell._Harry cursed himself quietly. _I had to leave my wand on the desk and my fucking stupidity caused me to get caught by a pair of death eaters. _

"I'll never tell you anything." Harry spoke in a low threatening voice.

Recovering her composure, Haven picked herself up from off the ground and stared down at the boy who was now struggling against Kyle. _Good think Kyle's strong. Otherwise I would be dead now. Wow, Kyle has some nice biceps…no must not think. He is my friend…My FRIEND! _Out loud she said. "Calm down, we're not going to force you to tell us anything."

"Oh, so two random death eaters just happened to stop in for a random chat. Wasn't enough that you killed my godfather, now your here to mess with me?" Tears swelled up in Harry's eyes but he refused to shed them. "I will kill you all." With out any warning, Harry lashed out and kicked up into Kyle's hood.

Swearing madly, Kyle backed up and Haven stepped in front of him. She drew he wand out form her cape and offered it to Harry as a peace offering. Harry snatched it out of her hands and pointed it directly at her heart. Kyle was now watching in interest as he saw Haven tug on her hood to make sure it still covered her face. Still not moving Haven's wand away from her heart, Harry reached over and flicked on a light.

"Ok, Death Eater." Harry spat. "Say good-bye.

"Honestly Harry." Haven had now began to pace slowly in front of him. "Would a Death Eater give you their wand without putting up a fight? I don't think so."

"You could be trying to…" Harry's sentence trailed off as he lowered the wand slightly. "Fine, if you're not a Death Eater, who are you?"

Blue eyes meet Kyle's blue-green ones as Haven looked at him. "Remove your cloak Kyle, that way he can see your face and your forearm." She commanded.

"What about you." Kyle countered even though he had already begun to take his cloak off.

"Not now."

Emerald eyes now focused on Haven as he raised the wand to her heart yet again. "You too."

Angrily, Haven ripped her cloak off and pulled out her ponytail allowing her curly hair to frame her face. She took off her sweat shirt to reveal her forearm and she thrusted it in Harry's face. "See." She murmured. "I am no Death Eater and neither is he. We are friends of Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

Hoping the name would cause him to lower the wand, Haven and Kyle were both surprised when the 15 year old hurtled her wand against a wall. Harry turned his back to the two of them and sat down on his bed.

"I know no Dumbledore."

Kyle was taken back by Harry's reaction to Dumbledore's name. He crossed the room and sat in the chair by the desk. Not wanting to be left out of this conversation, Haven fallowed him and sat herself in his lap. Opting not to react to her warmth, Kyle focused his attention on Harry. "You know, he's worried about you." Harry said nothing o Kyle continued. "He's sorry he didn't tell you about the prophesy sooner."

Now Harry was glaring at Kyle. "He told you?"

"Well he had to tell his grandchildren and Kyle and Evan was there with us." clarified Haven.

"There are more of you?" The raven haired boys said. His emerald eyes never left the wall as he ran a hair through his already messy hair. "Which of you are his grandchildren?"

Haven looked happy that she had gotten a reaction from him. "I am his granddaughter; my name is Haven Morgan Rose Elizabeth Dumbledore. My sister is Mercedes Mary Hope Dumbledore."

"Do you know what he did to me?" Harry was now speaking in a calm deep voice. This scared Kyle more then if Harry had been screaming. Both Kyle and Haven nodded their heads. "Oh sure, you heard his side, but what about my side. Did he tell you that I was hear for almost a full 11 years of my life!" Harry had started to raise his voice now. "Did he tell you about what they made me do? They made me cook for them, clean for them shop for them. They sat on their lazy asses and let me do all the work, and I never got any fucking thanks." He was now starting to scream. Neither of the teens interrupted him; they knew he needed to tell them how he felt. "And then, I get a letter and for the first two years I fought Voldermort. I was only a kid! Third year, I saved my damn godfather who incidentally was killed my FUCKING fifth year, by none other by his damn relatives! AND I HELPED VOLDERMORT COME BACK IN MY FOURTH YEAR."

"Harry…" Kyle put his hand over Haven's mouth to keep her from intruding on Harry's rant.

"I fucking lost the only thing close to a parent and all anyone can say is stay with the dursleys. No one knows how I feel! KNOW ONE!" Slightly out of breath from the yelling, Harry glared at the two teens hoping one of them would yell back. He watched in shock as the girl took a scrunchy from her wrist and pulled her curls back into a ponytail allowing two strands to frame her face on either side.

Haven gently removed Kyle's hand from her lips and she leaned back into Kyle's chest. She put her finger tips together and it struck Harry how much she looked like her grandfather. "I understand how you feel." She eventually said.

"No you don't." replied Harry sulkily.

"When I was little, my mother was killed. I was shoved from one foster home to another. No one wanted me because I was fat and quiet." She saw Harry raise his eyebrows and she quickly explained. "I was in disguise, granddad cast a spell to cover how I really looked. Anyways they thoughts I was well…"

"Evil?" Kyle provided as he began to chuckle.

Haven glared at him before continuing. "Sure, we'll use evil. I liked or still like to do stuff to get attention, being bad was a way for me to get noticed. Eventually, I was placed in a public school because I kept spiking the wine, I added vodka, and I kept skipping class. That's when the order saved us from the half a dozen death eaters. I know what it feels like to lose someone dear."

Throughout the entire speech Harry remained quietly. He nodded his head to say he understood and looked back at Kyle. "So, why were you two sent here?"

"We're here to protect you, for now at least. WE can magically expand your room and we can all stay here. If you don't mind." Secretly Kyle knew that no matter what he and the rest of them were going to stay no matter what Harry said.

Harry's eye's flashed at them and they didn't contain anger or sadness, if anything they were filled with hope. "Ok."

Suddenly the door handle began to jingle and twist open. Harry reached over to his desk and pointed it at the door. Slowly it opened to reveal two figures cloaked in black coming into the door. Realizing who they were Haven and Kyle sighed with relief but gasped when they heard Harry whisper the dreaded words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"HARRY! NO!" screamed Haven as she ran to protect the two people who had just entered the room.

So how did you like it so far? I hope it's good. It's my 1st real attempt towards a fan fic. It will turn inot HG RHG maybe a little NLL and of course ME and maybe a little I might turn it into HK lol. Anyways please review!


	2. Getting some old friends

I hope you like it so far! It was fun to write it. I hope to continue on with this and I will try to update at least twice a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…I wish I did. I do own Haven, Mercedes, Evan and Kyle though.

Last Chapter

Suddenly the door handle began to jingle and twist open. Harry reached over to his desk and pointed it at the door. Slowly it opened to reveal two figures cloaked in black coming into the door. Realizing who they were Haven and Kyle sighed with relief but gasped when they heard Harry whisper the dreaded words.

"**Avada Kedavra!"**

"HARRY! NO!" screamed Haven as she ran to protect the two people who had just entered the room.

Now time to continue

Haven felt a sharp pull as Kyle grabbed her wrist and stopped her from running to save her friends. They watched as Evan pushed Mercedes and himself to the ground, the spell flew harmlessly by. Evan looked around and spotted Haven being held around the waist now. She was obviously trying to save them. He stood up and slipped the cloak off at the same time.

Mercedes copied him and then rose held her arms out in front of her as she turned to Harry. "Now, is that anyway to welcome your protectors?"

Harry gapped at him and Haven suddenly began to laugh. She collapsed against Kyle once she saw Harry's face. "They are the friends we brought with us."

Looking stunned for a moment, Harry's face soon turns into a scowl. He glared over at Haven's laughing figure. "And just what is so funny?" he questioned.

"Your face." She laughed as Haven tried to respond before she collapsed into another fit of giggles.

Soon everyone in the room was laughing except for Harry. His scowl became more pronounce until he too eventually started to crack a smile. Moments later even he was laughing along with the others. Kyle noticed though, that Harry's laugh seemed forced. He twisted around and noticed that Haven was also looking at Harry strangely. She glanced at Kyle and nodded once. Both sat down on the bed and watched as couple plopped themselves down on the floor near the desk. Realizing that everyone was settling down for a conversation, Harry sat on the broken chair by his desk.

"Now Harry," began Mercedes once everyone was comfortable. "I bet you have some questions, just like we have some questions." She paused as Harry nodded. "Ok, would you like us to go first or will you show us some of your Gryffindor courage?"

Evan glared at his girlfriend before turning to Harry. "Don't worry." He told Harry. "You don't have to go first; my girlfriend is not usually this insensitive."

His girlfriend just shrugged and pointed to Haven. "I got it from my sis."

"Hey don't pin this on me!" pretending to look insulted, Haven buried her head in her hands.

Everyone, including Harry, began to laugh. Eventually everyone's laughs died down and the room went into an uncomfortable silence.

Without thinking, Haven placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered to him. "You miss him don't you?"

Looking shocked for a minute; Harry didn't answer until he looked up and noticed everyone was looking at him. At first he thought that the look on the quartet's faces was pity, but it wasn't. He couldn't place the face until it hit him. It wasn't pity, it was understanding. They knew what he was going through. Well maybe not exactly, but they had an idea. "Yea," he replied hoarsely as he tried to keep the tears from spilling.

By now Haven had removed her hand, yet she continued to look at the poor boy. "It's hard, I know it is. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself though. He would just tell you to suck it up." When Harry looked at her she blushed. "Ok, maybe he would use a different term, but it means the same thing!" she defended herself.

"You know," interrupted Evan. "For once, I think Haven might be right." He ignored Haven's punch on his arm as he continued. "I mean, we all lost someone. Maybe they weren't as close, but it hurts. Now you lost the only parent figure you know. It will hurt, but we swear it will get better."

"Wow." injected Kyle. He turned to Mercedes with a fake look of shock on his face. "Your boyfriend is smart and being…caring?"

Harry watched the whole scene unfold. He was surprised to how lightly they tossed the death aside. They obviously cared but they knew he had spent weeks being miserable. He was glad at the way these people were treating him. They acted like he was one of them, a friend, someone they had known their entire life. He was glad for the change of topic and he watched as the group of them had started a friendly bickering.

"Harry?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry turned to see Mercedes looking at him.

"Sorry, I was off somewhere." responded Harry.

"He was going crazy!" Haven practically shouted as she jumped up and ran to the window. She pulled up the blinds and admitted the morning sun into the room.

The other four winced and covered their eyes as Haven stuck her head out the window and looked down. "It's morning."

"Thanks for the update." Kyle got up and grabbed Haven around the waist before pulling her back to the center of the room. He bobbed his head towards Mercedes and Evan and they both got up and joined the other two at the center. "Ok, I think we should expand this room now."

The others nodded in agreement and lifted their wands. From Haven's pocket issued a black wand. Kyle had a deep red, Evan a simple willow wand, and Mercedes pulled out a deep purple wand. All of them muttered a spell under their breath and magically the room began to expand. Slowly, the four walked towards the growing walls. Mercedes flicked her wand allowing the wall to stop and a new room to be built. Evan and Kyle did the same, while Haven expanded the wall with the window. Once they were done, there were now two sleeping rooms a training room and a very small kitchen. Haven put away her wand looking slightly put off.

Kyle noticed that and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to make a new room!" joked Haven as she got the shocked look from him like she wanted.

Harry just snorted and walked off to explore the new rooms. From the floor below came a crashing noise and a string of swear words. Harry's head appeared from the small kitchen and looked down as if he could see through the floor.

"Shit!" yelled Haven as she ran for the door. "I left my messenger bag on the kitchen floor." With that she ran out the door and down the steps.

Everyone dashed after her and stumbled down the steps. Harry stopped short allowing all those behind him to run into him. In the kitchen was Haven laying on the floor with blood dripping sluggishly down her brow. Harry's uncle, Vernon, was standing over her with a cast iron pan. Kyle began to look angry once he spotted the blood on her forehead.

As he attempted to push past Harry and get to Haven, he heard Mr. Dursley speak. "Thief, get out of my bloody house!" Finally, Mr. Dursley spotted the wand that was sticking out of Haven's pocket. "Freak! I don't want you guys here. We've treated him well. Get out!"

Vernon whipped the pan down towards he the instant Harry regained his composer. He pulled out his own wand and pointed it at his uncle. "**Stupefy!**" he yelled. The red light hit his uncle directly in the chest and knocked him down to the floor.

The others ran to Haven as Harry just looked at his uncle and then at the window as if he expected something. Moments passed and a scared Haven was pulled to her feet with her forest green messenger bag slung on her shoulder. She made her way towards Harry and smiled at him. "Thanks." She muttered. Then she fallowed his eyesight and began to laugh. "Don't worry. They can't detect magic here anymore, my grandfather made sure of that."

Relived, Harry looked back over at his uncle.

Seeing this Evan smiled and dragged Vernon's body to the corner of the kitchen he turned around and laughed. "I think we'll leave him like this for a while, don't you think." Not waiting for a response he walked back up the stairs.

Harry turned and looked at Haven who was having her forehead cleaned by Kyle. As if she felt his presence her eyes flickered over to him and looked him up and down. "I assume you would like some new cloths? Nothing to fancy mind you, but we might as well get you some new things." She hopped off the counter she was sitting on and opened her bag. She reached in and began to lean in. Her forearm vanished then her shoulder disappeared. Soon she stuck her head in it and began to look around for something in the bag.

Harry looked confuse until she came out of the bag and pulled out with her a purse. "It's a never ending bag." She explained to him as she walked towards the door with Harry fallowing her. "I can keep putting stuff in it and it will never grow bigger, also, it doesn't weigh a thing. We'll need Mercedes to come with us. She has a better fashion sense then me."

They walked out the door and Haven turned at looked up at Harry's window. "Mercedes!" she shouted upwards. "Come on!"

Moments later, Mercedes came out the door and stood with Haven and Harry. She turned to whisper to the both of them. "Can they see us?" she asked.

"Probably." Seeing the confused look on Harry's face she explained to him. "The order, their watching you. No doubt they think we are probably kidnapping you, Granddad didn't tell them about us. No we are not only going to get you cloths, but we're getting you your friends. Granddad told their parents that they are staying at a secret location. Granted, Mrs. Weasley wasn't to happy with giving them up. But, this house is actually now even more protected then even headquarters."

Abruptly, a owl swooshed past them and dropped a book into Mercedes outstretched hands. The royal blue book had a note scrawled on it. _Headquarters, in 10 seconds._

"Quickly," Mercedes held out the book. "Grab it, we don't got much time."

"5…4…3…2…" Haven began the countdown.

Then a jerk came and the three of them were dragged until they landed with a thump in a dingy room. Harry was sprawled, face down, on the floor and Haven and Mercedes were kneeling on the floor.

"I fucking hate that damn thing." Was all Harry could hear from Haven. He stifled a laugh. She glared at him. "And just what is so funny?" she snarled as she picked herself up from the ground.

"You keep using the word fucking. I swear I think it's the only word you know in the whole world." reported Harry as he looked around their surroundings. "Where are we?" he asked the disgruntled girls.

Mercedes glanced around and didn't look Harry in his emerald green eyes. "I…I…I think we're at…"

"Harry!" A bushy haired girl barreled through the doors and engulfed Harry in a hug. Two red headed figures appeared by the door and fallowed the bushy girls' example. They ran towards him and got into a group hug. No one noticed the two girls who were slowly pulling on two black cloaks over their cloths and bags. They pulled up the hoods and sat back and watched the reunion.

"Hermione! Ron! Ginny!" Harry shouted after everyone stopped hugging him. "Are you ready to leave here?"

"Yea." Ginny was the only one to respond to his question. She poked the others in the ribs and looked at them strangely. "We need our trunks." She informed them.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Ron said as he turned to grab is trunk.

Hermione was the first to spot the cloaked figures. She frantically looked for her wand until she realized it was in her trunk. "Ron, Harry, Ginny." She managed to mutter.

Run spun around and saw the two girls stepping out of the shadows. "Death Eaters!" he screamed.

Haven turned to face her sister. "We have to work on their reaction time. We would have killed them by now."

Nodding Mercedes lifted her hand to reveal her purple wand and pointed it at the group. All looked scared, all except for Hermione. A smile played on her lips as she took a step forward towards the girls.

"Hermione!" cried Ron as he leapt forward and grabbed her wrist. Against her will he held her by her waist so she was pressed up against him so she couldn't go forward. Her step in front of her, arm still around her waist, and faced the two sisters. "You'll have to go through me to get to Herm, Ginny and Harry." He stated bravely.

"Well, well." drawled Mercedes. She smiled at Harry who was trying to suppress a grin. "I think you underestimated the red haired boy. He does seem to have some courage."

"Yes, you appear to be right. But he still forgot to draw his wand." The other cloaked figure raised her own wand, this one being an obsidian color and pointed it at Ron. "**Accio**** Wand**." Ron's wand flew the short distance and Haven caught it with ease. "Eh, I win. Told you he would forget he was a wizard."

"Well at least he is a good friend." The other retorted.

"Are you saying I'm not?"

"Well, need we bring up the vodka incident?"

"Hey! You know you wanted to try that! What about the time you found the firewiskey in Granddad's office? If I recall correctly, it was only yesterday and you actually now have it in my bag."

All during the argument, the three friends of Harry watched with amused faces. By now they had figured out that the two cloaked figures weren't Death Eaters, Death Eaters wouldn't argue pointlessly like these two were. But they still were trying to figure out just who they were, that was until that Harry spoke out.

"Haven, Mercedes. Take off the hoods." He commanded.

Sighing, both girls pushed the hoods back and allowed their hair to break free. Mercedes obsidian curls were pulled back in a braid as Haven allowed her hair to flow freely alongside her face. Haven flashed a quick smile when she noticed the two Weasley's and Hermione staring at her.

"I'm prettier then you." She teased Mercedes.

Slapping her, Mercedes held out her hand and shook everyone's hands. Haven watched warily, as if she was afraid to become friends with anyone. Ron seemed to be slightly afraid of her, and his arm was still around Hermione's waist.

After seeing a sad look from Harry's face, Ginny walked up to Haven and looked her in the eyes. "Their afraid because a black wand mean's that the person is powerful." She looked at Haven's wand and for the first time noticed a strip of pink was winding up her wand. "Yet the pink tells us you're good. Welcome." Not bothering to stick out her hand, Ginny swept Haven up in a hug. Haven stiffened under the hug, but finally relaxed.

Mercedes snorted as she caught the look of surprise that had made its way across Haven's face. Picking up the portkey, it now read, _Home, ten seconds._ "All of you, trunks and touch the book."

All at once, the kids ran forward and touched their hand to the book. Moments later, the six of them landed in the backyard of Harry's home. Haven took a step forward, going first through the door so that Harry and his friend's wouldn't get hurt if something was waiting for him. She reached out slowly and touched the smooth door handle. With a quick twist she pushed the door open only to instantly fall to the ground holding her forehead.

"Haven!" The other five shouted as they bolted for the door.

_Author note:_

_Well, this is the second chapter, I know it's short and I'm terribly sorry. wouldn't let me log on for a bit and it nearly drove me crazy. Please, please, please feel free to review. I love hearing all comments. Even if yoyr telling me that my writing and idea's stink. But if you do that please tell me y you do.!_

_Thanx_

_Wind (nickname)_


	3. Closer realtions

Heyheyhey, it's wind again! I know your all pretty bored and think I should shut up but I'm a huge rambler. Magicalkey can tell you that! Lol anyways. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best. Kyle playing the guitar and Haven playing the drums will come up later. So don't worry. There will be a ball. It just won't be what u expects!

Disclaimer: I only own Mercedes, Evan, Kyle and Haven.

Last chapter

All at once, the kids ran forward and touched their hand to the book. Moments later, the six of them landed in the backyard of Harry's home. Haven took a step forward, going first through the door so that Harry and his friend's wouldn't get hurt if something was waiting for him. She reached out slowly and touched the smooth door handle. With a quick twist she pushed the door open only to instantly fall to the ground holding her forehead.

"Haven!" The other five shouted as they bolted for the door.

Now on with the story…

Ginny, Hermione and Ron all stood back as Mercedes and Harry ran towards Haven. Mercedes was the first to reach her and she stopped short and took a sharp intake of breath. Right below the first cut from the morning's frying pan incident was another cut almost identical to it. Both teenagers glanced up to see Petunia standing in the shadows of the doorway holding a frying pan with droplets of blood on it. Angry, Mercedes whipped her hand into her cloak when suddenly Harry stopped her.

"Muggles, remember." He hissed at her under his breath.

"But…But…" stammered Mercedes as she looked at Aunt Petunia with fury.

"**Stumfy****" **a deep voice sounded from behind Petunia. With a slight gasp, Petunia fell backwards and Mercedes had a clear view of the man that stood behind Petunia.

"Kyle!" shrieked Mercedes. "Carry, Haven up. We need to get everyone inside and make sure that Haven is ok. She's been hit."

"With what?" he growled as he picked Haven up and cradled her in his arms as if it was their wedding day and he was taking her into their new house.

When asked the question, Mercedes began to giggle as she tried to answer. Finally she was able to mumble, "A frying pan."

Scowling, Kyle walked up the steps as Harry and Mercedes began to herd the Weasley's and Hermione into the house and up the stairs as well. He irritably kicked open the door and set Haven gently down on the bed. He sat next to her and watched as the rest of the people filtered into the room. Evan, who was standing by the window, raised an eyebrow at Kyle but made no movement away from the window.

Mercedes locked the door quickly and brought her wand out. Under here breath she began to mutter spells and several chairs popped out of no where. All were in a semi circle facing the bed where Haven was settled down on. She didn't open her eye's yet and Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry could all see the worried look in Kyle's eyes as they sat in the chairs that were provided for them.

"What is going on?" blurted Ron the instant he sat down in his seat.

Mercedes disappeared from the room, and with in moments returned with a wet wash cloth. She chucked it at Kyle and pointed at Haven. "Clean it up." Then she too, fell down into a chair and looked around at the four curious kids. "So, I'm assuming you have some questions?"

All at once, questions came flying at her from the Weasley's and Hermione. Harry, who already knew almost everything, shook his head slightly and interrupted all the yelling when he spoke in a deep quiet voice. Everyone stared at him, not sure exactly what he said.

Harry repeated himself. "Is Haven going to be ok?" his voice seemed harsh, as if he was bottling up all his emotions.

Evan was the one who answered. "We all, "he pointed to himself, Mercedes and Kyle. "know her well enough to ensure you that she will be fine. She will probably, forevermore, be deadly afraid of frying pans. But, Haven loves drama."

Laughing, Mercedes turned back to the group of kids. "Okay," she started. "One at a time. Hermione, you may ask a question first."

"Who are you?" the bushy haired girl cried out instantly.

"Over at the window is Evan Marks, Kyle Owens is cleaning Haven's head and I am Mercedes."

"No, I didn't mean like that." The girl continued. "I meant, how do you know Harry, are you a wizard, why are you here?"

Chuckling, Kyle continued to wipe Haven's forehead as he answered. "We all know Dumbledore and we were sent by him, and only him, to protect Harry. Yes, we are all witches and wizards and your third question was already answered."

"How do you know Dumbledore?" Ginny had gracefully tucked her legs underneath her as she lounged on the comfy red chairs that Mercedes had conjured up.

"Well... you see…umm…well…eh…" stuttering, Mercedes turned to look at Haven who was now beginning to stir. "Sis!" she cried as she jumped up and pounced on the bed next to Haven.

"Massive headache." mumbled the brown haired girl. Her blue eyes had regained her twinkle and she slowly began to prop herself up so she could sit up. She looked around and noticed Harry and Harry's friends were all sitting around her. "Well hello." She smiled brightly. "Not exactly the way I wanted you to be welcomed into this house. But," she shrugged. "what are you going to do."

"Get hit by another frying pan?" answered Kyle with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Pretending to be irritated, Haven leapt at him and both of them tumbled off the other side of the bed. Mercedes leaned over the edge and had her legs on the bed while her upper part of her body was dangling upside down off the bed. "Kids, play nice." Harry's group heard her murmur.

Seconds later, the two teens stood up from the ground laughing.

"Sorry." Mercedes told Harry and his friends. "Those two, are the kids of us. Evan and I are much more mature."

"Mature as a three year old." muttered Haven. She turned back the Hogwarts group and she had a surprised look on her face. "I'm sorry." She began. "I keep forgetting that your there. You can keep asking questions." With that being said, she and Kyle sat back down on the bed and stared expectantly at the group in front of them.

"How do you know Dumbledore?" asked Ginny again.

At the same time Ron decided to ask them some question of his own. "How old are you, what school did you go to before hand?"

"We are all around sixteen, and none of us have ever gone to a wizard school. But we have had are share of muggle schools." Everyone seemed to jump when Evan answered the question.

"You went to a Muggle school?" the two Weasley's asked in awe. "What was it like?"

"Well," started Kyle. "We are all orphans; our parents were killed when we were young. All four of us were best friends, but once our parents died. Well we had to be split up. We were all sent to different orphanages in America in hopes that Voldermort would never find us."

"Why did Voldermort want your parents?" inquired Hermione.

This time Mercedes answered. "Voldermort wanted everyone in the Order." she continued on with Kyle's story. "It was Halloween when he attacked and he left to go to someplace called Godric's Hallow. That's all I remember of that night."

No one noticed that Harry's body had stiffen at the name of the city, well no one except for Ginny. Ginny silently scooted towards Harry and took his hand in hers. Harry smiled at her then turned his attention, once again, to the quartet.

"Anyways," Haven picked up where her sister had left off. "We were all sent to different orphanages. Kyle, I believe, was the only one who actually stayed in Texas the whole time. We were about nine when our minds were obliverated. Kyle went to a public school where in six months Evan turned up there as well. They became instant friends, considering they were a long time ago."

"I showed up about two months after that." interrupted Mercedes. "And we became a solid group, but we all felt like something was missing. Evan and I had started dating in only a week's time and Kyle was beginning to become jealous."

"Then she came." Pointing a finger at Haven, Kyle smiled. She stuck out her tongue at him, but let him continue. "Everything felt right then. Our quartet was now all put together."

Ron turned to look at Haven. "Why were you sent to that school when you were sixteen? Shouldn't you have been there for a while?" he asked her.

Blushing, Haven looked up at the Hogwarts group. Even Harry had his gaze fixed on her, silently asking her to tell the story. "I used to go to a private school. Actually I went to a lot of private schools. I kept getting kicked out of them."

"Why?" interjected Hermione, she was look at Haven with her huge brown eyes.

"Schools tend to have issues with students getting the priest drunk before sermons." she responded, Haven's eyes seemed to burst with sparkle as she looked at everyone in turn. "It wasn't my entire fault," she tried to explain. "Ok, the first one wasn't my fault. The other ones might have."

Everyone who was listening began to laugh. Waiting patiently, Haven smiled and finally continued once everyone had calmed down a little bit.

"Well then, about two days ago, Kyle and I got kicked out of class. Something about us not respecting the teacher, or around the same lines. We went to the band room, he needed his guitar, and we ran into some guy in a black cloak. The only thing I remember about him was his hair; it was long and blond, almost white."

"Malfoy!" snarled Ron. "It had to be him, but why did he want you?"

"Probably wanted to use us as leverage. If he had gotten us, Mercedes and my grandfather would have done almost anything to get us back." Haven replied, her eyes no longer had a twinkle in them.

Hermione stared at Haven's eyes as the gears in her head started to put the puzzle together. The twinkle looked familure to her; she just had to remember who she had seen with that same twinkle. Glancing at Mercedes, Hermione noticed there was also a twinkle in her eyes. Although it wasn't as bright, it was still there. The twinkle was showing all emotion, hatred and yet love, for their grandfather. Their grandfather would have risked anything to have saved them, and these two girls knew that. Suddenly, Haven smiled and Hermione knew who their grandfather was.

"Dumbledore." She whispered. "Your grandfather is Dumbledore?"

Haven and Mercedes heads snapped up at the same time and looked at the bushy haired girl. Black curls shook out of Mercedes bun as she nodded. "Yes, Dumbledore is our grandfather." She replied quietly. "How did you guess?"

Hermione shrugged and blushed once she realized that Ron and Harry were now sating at her. "You have the same eyes. Well, Haven had the blue, but you both have a certain twinkle in them that shows your emotion."

"Right on the money!" Evan exclaimed. "Dumbledore told us you would be the one to figure that out. None of us believed him."

"Speak fro yourself." Dumbledore's grandchildren muttered. "We did, she's Hermione. Haven't you been listening to the story's he told us about the Hogwarts golden trio and Ginny?" continued Mercedes.

"Somewhat." counter Evan. "But, even if she did do all of that, you two don't look anything like him."

"You don't know shat he looked like before he got old." snarled Haven. "How do you know he didn't have black hair?"

"Well, we'll just have to ask him now won't we." interrupted Kyle, hoping that he could stop the fight before it became physical.

Haven's eye's glared at Kyle then turned and looked over at the Hogwarts group. "You four need some sleep, and I'm guessing you have some things to discuss. For tonight, we'll leave you four in this room. Tomorrow though, it's moving time, guys in one room girls in another." She stood up, grabbed Mercedes hand and dragged her into a different room, leaving Kyle and Evan to make extra beds.

"**Alicubi**** Dormio**." Both boys muttered under their breath. Instantly, three beds with hangings appeared.

"Sleep tight." Evan called out as he fallowed Kyle out of the room.

The Hogwarts group all silently climbed into their beds and changed. Once all of them were dressed, the hangings were pulled back so they could talk. Ginny and Hermione were laying across the bed, while the boys were sitting cross-legged on the beds. They sat up for several hours, discussing what they heard. Around twelve each of them have drifted off to sleep.

A soft moaning noise instantly woke Haven up. She turned her head slightly to read the clock. "Two a.m?" she groaned quietly. Yet again, the soft moaning noise was heard. Sitting up, she pushed away her hangings and began to make her way to the door that separated her friends and Harry and his friends. She pushed it open slowly and looked around, everything seemed normal so she began to close the door when for the third time a moaning sound was heard. Glancing around, she saw a shadow moving in Harry's bed. Haven was always a light sleeper and now, for once, she was happy about that. She silently made her way to Harry's bed and pulled the hangings open. There, Harry was twisted in his sheets, moaning and sweating.

"Harry?" she murmured. "Harry? Wake up now."

"Sirus, I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Haven heard him groaned in his sleep.

"Harry, wake up." she began to shake his shoulder in hopes of waking him. "HARRY!" she screeched in his ear.

"Wah?" Harry bolted out of bed and almost hit Haven. Luckily she sprung back slightly, avoiding Harry's hand. His gaze narrowed and he looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Harry? It's me, Haven. Remember me?" she reached out to his bed stand and plucked his glasses off of it and handed them to him.

Harry slowly slid his glasses on and peered at Haven. "What's going on? Is someone hurt?"

"Everyone's fine." she replied. "I heard moaning. We might need to put a silencing charm around your bed."

"No, I'm fine."

"Didn't sound fine to me." retorted Haven.

"Well I am."

As Harry began to turn away, Haven barley had time to see the bags under his eyes. "You haven't been sleeping."

"It's fine."

"I told you. You're not fine. You need to talk to someone."

"About what?" he asked

"About your scar hurting, about your dreams, about your lack of sleep and about that black eye!"

"There is nothing to talk about."

Realizing this approach had no effect on Harry, she tried another approach. "I know what you hear when you get close to the Dementors." She told him.

"Really?"

"You hear your mom screaming. I haven't been by any Dementors, and I don't plan on getting close to any. But, when Malfoy came to get us, he hit me with the Cruciatus Curse. It unlocked most of my memories, and I heard my own mom. Voldermort killed her personally, just like your parents." Harry's head turned to look at Haven; he could see tears running down her face, but he didn't try to stop her. "We were having a party, and Evan and Kyle's parents were there. We didn't have a secret keeper, and suddenly the doors glowed and blew open. Curses were flung, and then, Voldermort walked in. He killed our parents, they hardly even put up a fight. He left us behind, he didn't try and kill us. He just smiled at us. Your lucky. You didn't really know your parents, we saw them die."

"That doesn't make me lucky." Harry finally spoke after a moments of silence.

"You didn't see anything. I remember, even if I was only one. Then my grandfather took my sister and our friends in until we were nine. That's how we know magic." Haven turned to Harry. "Grandfather told me about your godfather. I'm so sorry, but it wasn't your fault."

"I could have study more. I didn't, I failed him." complained Harry.

"You won't listen to a thing I'm saying, will you? It's not your fault! If you won't believe me, believe your friends. Talk to someone!"

"I don't need to." countered Harry.

"But maybe they need to talk." Haven jumped off the bed and pulled back the hangings to reveal Ginny listening to them. "You talk to him." With that, Haven left the room and walked away into a different room.

"Harry?" Ginny's brown eyes stared at the ground as if she was afraid to talk to him. "I didn't mean to spy on you two."

"It's not your fault." responded Harry as he looked up at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed. They both sat cross-legged and began to talk.

"She's right you know." started Ginny as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "It wasn't your fault."

"Cedric, Sirus, my parents. They all died because of me."

A soft pale hand reached up and grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look into Ginny's huge chocolate eyes. "None of them were your mistake. It was all Voldermort's fault. You did nothing…"

"That's the problem isn't it? I did nothing."

"If you would let me finish! You did nothing wrong!" Ginny's voice was getting louder with every word she said. "It's not your fault."

Then the alarm next to Harry's bed went off, startling the two kids on the bed. Ginny leapt up and watched as the door to Haven and Mercedes' slowly opened allowing Mercedes to stick her head into the Hogwarts group's room. "Would anyone like some breakfast? I can make some."

"Food?" Ron asked as he pulled the hangings away from his bed exposing a blurry eyed Weasley.

"Of course, to wake us all up, you decide to make food." murmured Hermione as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Well, it seemed like the best idea at the time." replied Mercedes as she made her way to the small kitchen that they had created yesterday. "Hey has anyone seen Haven? She's a better cook then me."

Both Harry and Ginny look at each other but decided not to comment. Just then Evan and Kyle came out of the other room together, both wearing only boxers, allowing everyone to see their bare chests.

"Haven?" asked Mercedes as she spotted the two boys coming out of the room. Her eye's lingered on Evan's bare chest until she shifted her gaze to Kyle.

"I'll look for her." Kyle disappeared into the same room Harry and Ginny had seen Haven vanish into a mere hour ago.

The Hogwarts group fallowed Evan and Mercedes and sat around a tiny table as Mercedes began to make pancakes. Everyone remained silent, all lost in their own thoughts.

Kyle walked into a room to find it stuffed with punching bags, weapons, mats and weights. He continued back until he found Haven punching a punching bag near the back. He watched her for a bit as she yelled curses at the pale red bag. Kyle cleared his throat and watched as Haven's form turned around in mid punch.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"What? A friend can't come and tell you that it's morning and time for breakfast. Well, that and I don't feel like eating Mercedes cooking."

Haven laughed as she made her way to the wall and grabbed a towel and began to wipe off her face. She came and stood only a few feet from Kyle. "And is that the only reason you came here?"

"Well also to get you to admit that you like me." joked Kyle.

"Am I that transparent? I want you, I need you, oh baby oh baby." Haven said sarcastically.

"Come on. You want to hug me, you want to love me, you want to kiss me."

Without any warning Haven stepped forward and grabbed Kyle around the neck and pressed his lips to hers.

AN- I'm so evil! Jk. Ok well I'll leave u here for now. If anyone can guess what lines came from movies and which movie's they came from I will give the winner plate of virtual cookies. And no Nicole, you can't guess. But u get a plate of brownies instead! Lol next chapter is coming up soon! Please review it will make the voices in my head happier!


End file.
